


Revenge

by kokoforexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Angry Sex, Car Sex, Dubious Consent, Eiffel Tower, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Paris (City), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Revenge Sex, Shameless Smut, Sleep Sex, Smut, Teasing, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokoforexo/pseuds/kokoforexo
Summary: They had been on the plane for a good five hours now, the lights were off and almost everyone on board was sleeping. Everyone except two horny young men. If you listened closely, you could hear the sound of clothing being stripped off someone, the muffled whines and moans, the groans. Baekhyun decided to have a little fun this morning and this was Chanyeol's revenge...
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 34





	1. one

  
« Baek hurry up, we're gonna miss the plane!

\- I said I was coming, stop screaming you stupid yoda! »

Chanyeol rolled his eyes while opening the door, taking their luggages outside the house. He and Baekhyun were going on holiday in France for two weeks. He hated to admit it but right now, he was probably more excited than his boyfriend. They had just finished their fourth world tour and they were both exhausted, but the only thing Chanyeol could think about was what was going to happen in a few days...

Baek and him had been together for 5 years now and he decided that it was time to make it official. A cocky smile appeared on his face as he pictured himself proposing to his boyfriend under the starry sky of Paris, right next to the Eiffel Tower. He was brought back to reality by the loud noise of a car honk. A few minutes later they were both seated, luggages in the trunk, on their way to the airport.

The car was filled by an awkward silence until Baekhyun started speaking:

« So, do you have any idea of what we're gonna do once we're there?

\- Uhm, the typical tourist attractions l guess. Like the Eiffel Tower, the Louvre, a few museums..., Chanyeol spoke hesitantly. »

He gulped, scared of making a mistake and revealing his plans by accident. He avoided Baekhyun's curious stare and concentrated on the road. Everything went just fine until he felt a hand slowly go up his thigh, getting dangerously close to his crotch area. Baekhyun noticed Chanyeol's discomfort earlier and decided to take advantage of it, making the situation funnier for him and harder (pun intended) for Chanyeol.

He desperately wanted to know what his boyfriend had planned but he knew Yeol would never give up so he decided to torture him a little just like the other was torturing his mind. Not saying a word, Baek ran his hand up and down Chanyeol's thigh, going further up every time until his fingers lightly brushed the driver's crotch. He started touching Chanyeol over his pants, stroking him lightly. When the taller started getting hard, Baek slipped his hand under his shirt and softly caressed his lover's chest. Taking off his seatbelt, he came closer and started biting and sucking on the other's neck. Not controlling himself anymore, he left hickeys all over Chanyeol's jaw and collarbones.. He wanted to kiss Chanyeol so bad but he couldn't risk hiding the road from him. Baekhyun whimpered, staring at the other's delicious lips. Not being able to hold back any longer he quickly lowered Yeol's pants, dragging his underwear along. Before doing anything else, he looked up to watch the younger's reaction. He was still concentrated on the road but he looked tortured. The way he frowned, his slightly parted lips and the silent but heavy breaths he let out made him look incredibly hot. More excited than ever, Baekhyun went back to what he was doing. He got out of his seat and kneeled between Chanyeol's legs, looking up one more time.

« Be careful babe, don't hit your head. »

His lover's voice was deeper than usual, sexier also. Baekhyun shivered, suddenly feeling very small and powerless. He took Chanyeol's cock in his hand and stroked it lightly. Baekhyun loved how the other's dick fit so well in his thin hand, almost complementing his long fingers. He quietly started licking the tip of Chanyeol's cock, but immediately regained his confidence when he felt the giant throb under his tongue. Taking in more of the length, he slowly bobbed his head, going further down each time until Chanyeol's dick had completely disappeared between his lips. Satisfied with himself, he went faster and faster, his tongue never leaving his boyfriend's cock. A few moments later, they came to a red stop. Baekhyun smiled, finally hearing the driver's groans. _He's close, I can feel it._ As the car started again, he looked by the window, the airport was only a minute away now. He went slower and slower and stopped right before Chanyeol came. A devilish smile appeared on his angelic face as he wiped the saliva off his lips.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

Baekhyun didn't say a word as he helped the other put his pants back on and sat quietly next to him.

_730 words_

✿ ❀ ❁ ✿ ❀

hey reader, i hope you liked this first part and it would mean a lot to me if you could leave a comment/kudos.

I was inspired by an Instagram post a friend sent me if any of you are wondering :)


	2. two

"We will now turn off the lights until the morning, please refrain from using your personal one as well. Thank you."

The plain turned jet black, the only light coming from the little seatbelt and the emergency exit sign over the passengers' heads.

Most of them were already sleeping, the last ones awake finishing their movies. The flight attendants had gone back to the front of the plane to get some rest; everything was calm but Chanyeol wasn't. He was still mad, he couldn't stop thinking about how Baekhyun left him all hard and uncomfortable in that car. He needed to get revenge, make the little one suffer just like he did. He turned to his right and stared at the sleepy boy, already getting excited by the idea of torturing him. He wanted to see his eyes begging him for more, his lips pressed against each other in a vain attempt at keeping his desperate moans inside his delicate mouth. A confident smile appeared on his face as he waited patiently for the people around him to fall in a deep slumber.

Baekhyun mumbled something in his sleep and moved around.

"Dreaming of me baby?" Chanyeol chuckled and got closer to his lover. "Don't worry, you won't have to wait much longer..."

Just like Baekhyun did earlier that day, he started touching him through his pants. Rubbing his cock with his hand, feeling it get harder every second. Chanyeol had an advantage here, once Baekhyun was asleep there was no going back, it took a lot to wake him up. But today, unlike every morning, Chanyeol was grateful that his boyfriend stayed sound asleep. He would be able to play with him just as he wished.

Chanyeol looked around before going any further, it appeared everyone except him was asleep. He smirked and detached his and Baekhyun's seatbelt, sitting the older one on his lap. He smoothly took off his shirt and admired his chest, as white as snow and as soft as velvet... Two little pink nipples stood out on his skin, already hard from the stimulation. Chanyeol didn't resist the appeal and started playing with the buds,brushing against them and twisting them. He lowered his head and kissed Baekhyun's jaw and neck, leaving a trail of little red spots on the fair, unmarked skin. Baekhyun had always been sensitive there so Chanyeol wasn't surprised when he heard the other whimper in his sleep, unconsciously whispering his name and letting his head take place on Chanyeol's neck.

Wanting to feel Baekhyun's skin against his, Chanyeol held on to his lover with one hand, using the other to take off his shirt. After a slight hesitation, he also removed Baekhyun's pants, _to have more access_ he thought. When he repositioned Baekhyun, Chanyeol realised he was pretty much as hard as him. With a groan he started rubbing his dick against Baekhyun's plump, almost bare ass. More whines and muffled moans came out of the other's mouth; he was progressively waking up. Chanyeol didn't care about playing with Baekhyun anymore, all he wanted now was to fuck him. _Hard_.

He turned Baekhyun around so that he was facing him. For a second, Chanyeol admired his boyfriend's face. He looked his best when he was wrecked, mouth open and eyes rolling at the back of his head, begging for more and always more.

Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun, a kiss that meant _I love you_. And to his surprise Baekhyun kissed him back, ever so gently. They stayed like that for a while, foreheads touching, smiling like fools.

"So... Mind telling me why I'm barely wearing anything?

\- I wanted to take my revenge but you woke up..., Chanyeol looked like a sad puppy and Baekhyun couldn't help but smile.

\- Silly, I don't need to be asleep for you to fuck me."

And then, they lost it. The two boys were all over each other, kissing like the world was about to end. Baekhyun was tugging on Chanyeol's hair while the other was leaving even more marks all over him. When they couldn't wait anymore, they exchanged a simple lust filled look before almost ripping the rest of their clothes off.

Chanyeol pulled a bottle of lubricant out of nowhere and started putting a thick coat on his fingers. Baekhyun stared with envy, hands all over his lover's chest. He eagerly lifted himself up from Chanyeol's lap and let him do all the work. One finger at a time, Chanyeol stretched Baekhyun's ass, scissoring him and going deeper every time. The older was a mess, biting into the other's neck to keep his moans from escaping him and shaking from the pleasure and the effort it took him to keep his ass up all that time.

"Ch-Chanyeol, just fuck me already. I'm getting tired, I want more."

With a grunt, Chanyeol took out his fingers, he wasn't sure if Baekhyun was ready for his cock but he did as the other asked. He was hard as hell but the thought of pounding into Baekhyun's tight, wet hole made him even harder.

With ease, he turned his boyfriend around again so that his back was facing him.

"Are you ready?", Chanyeol whispered, his voice rough.

Baekhyun laughed and answered, "I was born ready baby."

In a single movement, Chanyeol lifted Baekhyun and slowly put him back down, his cock sliding with ease inside his ass. Baekhyun was right, he was fucking born ready for this.

After a while, Baekhyun started moving again. But he didn't take a moment to adjust to Chanyeol's size, he took a moment to keep himself from coming right then and there. Chanyeol's dick was so long it brushed against his prostate, and even though this wasn't the first time they had sex, Baekhyun could never get over the pleasure it brought him.

His hands firmly holding onto Chanyeol's thighs, he started riding his boyfriend's cock, slamming his ass down harshly and moaning loudly. He had forgotten where they were, too preoccupied by what was going on. But Chanyeol didn't, he put a hand around Baekhyun's neck, pressing lightly to make him quiet. The smaller one immediately stopped making a noise. He was glad the plane was dark because he blushed a dark crimson red, surprised at how easily he got lost. Biting on his lip, he let his boyfriend take control. Two hands on Baekhyun's waist, Chanyeol lifted him up and down, meeting him halfway as he quickly thrusted up. At this speed, both wouldn't hold much longer; but they didn't mind.

They came at the same time; Baekhyun untouched and shivering on his stomach, Chanyeol in a powerful shot buried deep inside his boyfriend's ass. Lifting Baekhyun up one last time, he watched proudly as his cum rolled down from the other's stretched ass to his milky thighs.

"That was fucking amazing but we're never doing it in a plane ever again Park Chanyeol, am I clear?

\- Sure, sure..."

_1165 words_

✿ ❀ ❁ ✿ ❀

and so that was part two! i struggled to write this for a while, you could say I had a writer's block but in a few hours I managed to finish it... sometimes I am just struck with inspiration like this haha

don't be sad because this isn't the end yet! part three awaits you all with some cute moments to clean our dirty minds. as always I hope you had as much fun reading as I had writing this and don't hesitate to leave a comment/kudos :)


	3. three

They had spent the whole day walking around the city and visiting its museums and famous places. Baekhyun didn't know how Chanyeol still had so much energy because he felt like he was about to collapse. He was leaning against the taller, who was basically dragging him around at this point. Baekhyun wasn't paying attention to their surroundings, starring at his feet and praying that his boyfriend was taking him back to their hotel. 

He curiously looked up when they stopped walking, only to be greeted by a view he was never expecting to see. His exhaustion long forgotten, Baekhyun gasped, covering his mouth with his hands as he admired the Eiffel Tower. It was mesmerising, shining a bright gold in the night. Baekhyun couldn't get enough of the view.

Chanyeol pulled his lover in a hug and rested his head on his shoulder. His smile shined brighter than the tower, he was incredibly happy. They both admired the edifice and after a while, Baekhyun closed his eyes and simply enjoyed Chanyeol's embrace. He felt like his heart was about to explode; Chanyeol loved him so much and that made Baekhyun feel invincible. The taller meant everything to him.

Chanyeol gently let go of Baekhyun and stepped back. The smaller opened his eyes and curiously turned around. He was about to speak but the words never came out, stuck in his throat forever as he was too shocked to make a sound. Chanyeol was kneeling in front of him, holding a small box. Baekhyun didn't need to ask to know what was inside. He couldn't believe it; he just stared at Chanyeol, not knowing what to do.

_I'm hallucinating... This is crazy, how tired am I?_

Chanyeol chuckled and slowly opened the box, revealing a beautiful golden ring.

"Byun Baekhyun, will you marry me?"

Tears were streaming down Baekhyun's face as he fell onto his knees and hugged Chanyeol.

"Of course I'm gonna marry you dumbass!"

Chanyeol was expecting that kind of answer but it didn't stop him from laughing, he was too happy to be offended. He spoke again:

"I can't wait to brag to the members about how cool my _fiancé_ is...

It was Baekhyun's turn to chuckle as he whined:

\- Just shut up already!"

Chanyeol pulled away and gently kissed Baekhyun. They were in their own world, happier than ever....

_395 words_

**THE END**

and there it is, the last part of _Revenge._ i had so much fun writing this and it makes me extremely happy that you guys liked reading this book. thank you for taking some of your time to leave comments and kudos!

btw i'm writing a chanbaek mafia/fbi au and i have 4 chapters out so far, it would mean the world to me if you checked it out! :)


End file.
